Animal Qualities
So you have finally managed to tame an animal and keep it fed. Upon taking a look at the inspect window your head starts spinning from all the values listed. What gives with all this crap? we already have 3 values! - many have asked themselves this question as they have shouted at their computer screens. Nobody knows the machinations of the hearth gods, but there is a method to this madness. Values Overview Lets take it one step at a time. First hit the inspect window on your domestic animal. In this case we will look at a horse. Once you're done having a seizure, look at the first three listed values: *Essence *Substance *Vitality Oh hey, its our old friends ESV. These refer to all products directly created from the animal. For a horse these would be the values of butchered products only. The first three values are the same ones we have been dealing with all along. Moving on we see another set of values: *Endurance **Pony power drain rate *Stamina **Satiety drain rate *Metabolism **Eating rate/Satiety regain rate This is where people get tripped up. These particular values are only applicable to horses and refer to the horses pony power and satiety. In other words the set of values below ESV are animal specific. If it were a sheep we would see wool quality and quantity. Think of these values as being the most distingushing for each animal. The rest of the values are the same for each animal *Meat/Milk quality **Percentage modifiers to ESV values *Meat/Milk quantity **Modifiers to the amount of products provided *Hide quality **Percentage modifier to ESV values *Breeding quality **Softcap during breeding (confirm) The qualities are easy, but the quantities are a little trickier. They aren't flat value increases and potentially follow the same quality rules seen elsewhere (40 is double, 90 is triple). Breeding quality certainly does something during breeding, but since it isn't a percentage increase its hard to say what it actually does. Satiety and Wellfedness The two bars refer to the animals 'energy' levels. These affect all values and abilities of an animal *Satiety **Reduces over time naturally **Reduces rapidly if the animal is being used (like riding a horse) **Regenerates when an animal eats from a food trough Note: Horses can eat from grass tiles, albeit very inconsistently. Potentially useful for long journeys. *Wellfedness **Starvation damage taken when satiety stays too low for too long **Once lowered it is permanent, and negatively affects all qualities of the animal Milk Milk is produced by every animal because every newborn requires a source of milk. The difference is what animals can be milked. Horses, for example, do produce milk but they cannot be milked by hearthlings. Instead the milk is provided to newborns as their only source of food. If a newborn has no access to milk then it will start taking starvation damage. Only females that have given birth can produce milk at all. The milk quality may result in stat changes for newborns, but this is hard to confirm. Cows give the most milk, with sheep giving some. Horses and pigs do not allow for hearthlings to collect milk. Animal Specifics Sheep *Unique Stats: Wool Quantity/Quality *Gives a little bit of milk *Reproduces fast *Eats modestly Horses *Unique Stats: Metabolism, Stamina, Endurance *Can be ridden like wildhorses, but last far longer *Reproduces modestly *Can be used to pull wagons *Eats modestly Pigs *Unique Stats: None listed, gives more meat *Reproduces fast *Eats like a pig Cows *Unique Stats: None listed, gives more milk *Reproduces slowly *Can be used to pull wagons *Eats voraciously See Also *Taming *Animal Husbandry Category:Guide